


"They left me to die!"

by I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Dammit Tommy you had one job, Fix-it fic but it doesn't fix anything it just makes Gordon mad, Forzen isn't a doctor, Gen, Gordon gets fixed up without a potion?, Gordon goes rouge?, He's gonna bleed out, I have no clue how this came up, It's a shipping fic if you look hard enough, Lemme use Gordon's emotional vulnerability to my advantage, Mention of Adrian Shephard (Opposing Force), Not really fixed though, because Forzen and Gordon don't get along, but it was hard to work it in, obviously, this was just fanservice for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy/pseuds/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy
Summary: A fix-it fic but it's just a fic where, instead of Tommy waiting for Gordon after he gets his arm cut off, Forzen is stationed there and recruits him.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Forzen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	"They left me to die!"

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Canon hand/arm trauma, description of said trauma. Also yelling.

The first feeling that came to Gordon as he groggily awoke was the screaming pain ripping through his right arm, or what was left of it. He inhaled sharply at the feeling and groaned loudly. He sat up, looking to the stump of his right arm, his breathing quickening in fear.  
“Eugh… th...they betrayed me.. b-Bubby!...B-Benry!” His tone quickly exploded into an angry shout. He glanced around, his green eyes catching sight of a grate on the ground. He shakily hobbled over and pushed himself to his knees. He took a quivering breath in before bringing his uninjured arm down onto the metal hard with a shout of anger. He just needed something to break, something to get his anger out on. The rusty metal broke beneath his fist, the inertia throwing him down the pipe with a shout. His back hit the metal hard, groaning and rolling onto his side.  
“Holy f-fuckk…” He muttered, clenching a fist onto his bicep, as if trying to squeeze the pain out. He laid there, curled up, for a few minutes before exhaling roughly, getting to his knees and continuing down the pipe. He shivered in pain a few times as he approached another grate. His body carried him forward and he peered through the bars down to the floor. On the floor stood another man, and even though his back was turned, Gordon immediately knew the man was trouble. Unfortunately for him, the metal of the pipe made a fuck ton of noise, no matter how silent he tried to be. The man on the ground turned around to face him. He seemed more tired than before, his gun hanging limply in his hand, his posture slouched from its normal military sharpness. His brown eye scanned Gordon’s figure haphazardly, his scarred eye dull as always. The skin of his scar seemed to shine lowly in the toxic green of the room.  
“Yo.” He nodded up to Gordon. “...What are you doing here, Forzen? Here t-to finish me off?” Gordon growled. Forzen shook his head. “Nope. Here to hel-” “Fuck off! Y-you did this to me! You and your team!” Gordon interrupted with a shout. Forzen waited for Gordon to finish his outburst before continuing. “That wasn’t us. I told you, I'm the only one left of Teams Nice.” He explained. “But.. perhaps we can change that. Come down here, bro. Lemme, uh… Lemme catch you.” Forzen dropped his gun, the weapon clattering to the ground as he lifted his arms to Gordon. He hesitantly slid out of the vent, falling into Forzen’s arms.  
“See, I said I’d catch you, mon amie.” Forzen smiled as Gordon stayed in his arms, even after getting solid footing. “...why are you still here? Why haven’t you left yet…” Gordon mumbled, clutching his bicep tightly once again. Forzen didn’t answer, peering down at the bloodied stump on Gordon’s arm. “...We should get that cleaned. Come on.” He crouched to grab his gun, leading Gordon down a hall. 

They had been walking for what seemed like forever before they reached a little room. Forzen led Gordon in, shutting the door behind them. He dropped his gun to the side once more and clicked the lights on. The room illuminated in a dull glow, the dark yellow light bulb swinging precariously from a thin wire. The soldier sat the scientist down against a supply box before checking over his HEV suit.  
“Bro, do you know any way to get this zoot suit off?” He chuckled at his own words before looking up to meet Gordon’s softening gaze. “Thank you, Forzen… They..left me to die..” He mumbled quietly. “They…” He started again before Forzen stopped him. “I know. I’m sorry.” He answered gently, his gaze, which had been hardened by years of military training, softened at Gordon’s mumbling.  
“...Oh, here we go.” He spoke to himself quietly, finding a few buttons on the sides of the HEV suit. He pressed all of them, one by one. The many buttons gave a hiss before detaching a bit of the HEV suit. And with that, bits of the metal suit fell off of Gordon, the clothes underneath wrinkled and stained with sweat and blood. He swept all the metal pieces away, working his way over to see his arm. It looked even worse up close, the skin around the wound hardened with congealing blood. There were bits and pieces of trash throughout the wound, and Forzen scowled slightly at the fabric of his shirt covering it. He stood, leaning over Gordon to grab a medkit from the crate he was leaning against. He broke it open and found a pair of scissors, kneeling once more as he grasped the fabric of Gordon’s right sleeve and cut it off. Gordon had spaced out a while ago, staring at the dull metal of the wall. It made Forzen’s job easier, he had never been good at talking to people casually. Maybe that was why he had joined the military, so he didn’t have to speak idly to anyone. He silently drew a pack of gauze from the kit and soaked it in hydrogen peroxide. “This’ll sting, bro.”

“There. All covered.” Forzen stepped back to admire his work. Gordon’s stump was now covered in a few layers of bandages. “Bon travail. From me, at least.” He mumbled to himself, stuffing the used medical products into the crate. “You’re gonna need some new armor, man. If you wanna be part of Teams Nice.” Gordon blinked his eyes open, looking up to Forzen quietly.  
“..Wait, what? You want me to stay around?” he asked hoarsely. Forzen gave him a dull nod as he went to find him some different armor. “Oui.” He spoke before he ducked into one of the crates. There was some loud shuffling, and Gordon leaned forward to see what he was looking at before Forzen popped back out. “Here we go. Get to match your best bud.” He nodded, throwing a stack of clothes next to Gordon. It was a military uniform, but the nameplate seemed scratched out. If Gordon squinted, he could make out the word “Shephard”, so whoever Shephard was, he hoped they wouldn’t have too much of a problem with him borrowing the clothes. Forzen turned back to look to Gordon, looking him up and down with an amber eye before speaking. “I’ll be in the hall. Let you...uh, change in peace.” Gordon looked up and gave a small nod.

After a few minutes, Gordon stepped into the hall. His body which had once donned the heavy metal of an HEV suit was now covered in camouflage. His chest was covered by a heavy kevlar vest and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Thick brown boots covered his feet. Forzen smirked and patted his good shoulder.  
“Fuck yeah, mon amie, kill it.” Gordon smiled with him before looking around quietly. His ears perked up at some voices above him. Forzen as well looked around, frowning slightly. “Follow me, and stay back.” He muttered, reaching into the room to grab his gun again. He loaded the weapon and cocked it before starting to walk. Gordon followed silently after. He was still in a fuck ton of pain, even after Forzen had patched him up. What he wouldn’t give for a hug. But Forzen didn’t seem like a hugging guy. And even if he was, it was Forzen.  
Forzen would never admit it out loud, but he would have paid good money to be able to hug Gordon tight, to be able to tell him everything would be okay. But Gordon wouldn’t like that. Would probably push him away. He glanced around before lowering his gun slightly. The voices had disappeared. Gordon sighed quietly and leaned against the wall. He was already tired, more from the searing pain in his arm sapping the energy from him every moment. Forzen looked back to see Gordon quietly before also leaning against the wall. “We can.. Take a break. Yeah.” He nodded. Gordon silently slid down the wall, crumpling into a pile on the dirty floor. Forzen slid down the wall as well, sitting down next to Gordon. He kept his gun next to him, keeping the clip in place just in case. Just in case… Just in-  
Gordon quietly tugged at the bottom of his vest. Forzen looked down, raising an eyebrow. “G...God, this sounds stupid.” Gordon mumbled. The other waited patiently before he spoke again. “...Can I…?” He spoke to himself silently for a few seconds before leaning up to hug Forzen tightly. Forzen immediately jolted, not knowing how to respond. He awkwardly patted the scientist’s back as he shivered- wait… Is he crying? Gordon hadn’t even noticed the tears slipping from his eyes, nor the hiccups that came with his tears.  
“H-hey, bro yoo, it’s fine..I-jeez, Freeman… Thought you were. Uh, big macho man? Big guy?” Forzen stammered, returning the hug gently. “Th-they left me to die, they d-dd-didn't care, Forzen..” Gordon cried, burying his face into Forzen’s vest. The soldier pulled Gordon into a tighter hug. “They left me alone! They c-cut my arm off!” Gordon continued to cry into his shoulder, progressively getting louder.  
“Shhhh, Mon amie, get it out…” Forzen whispered gently. “They betrayed me! They didn’t care! They...they didn’t care..” Gordon all but shouted before his words quickly dwindled to a pained whimper. “I-i’m sorry…” He curled up against the soldier’s body. Forzen shook his head slightly, not having noticed that he too was crying. He gently rubbed Gordon’s back, letting him sob into his uniform. He didn’t care about a bit of snot and tears, he had had worse on him before. They ended up staying like that for a while before Forzen gently laid Gordon on the ground with a quiet  
“Aller au lit.” He shivered with sobs on the ground for a bit before falling asleep. Forzen watched him closely, his cheeks heating up at the view. He looked so calm when he slept, even peaceful. It was strange, how this man could go from threatening him over a beyblade to sleeping so silently. As much as it was strange, it was also.. Comforting. To see that Gordon trusted him enough to let his strong guy persona drop. He was just a little softie. A nice difference from the rest of the military.

Something always has to ruin shit for him, huh? Forzen was just getting comfortable, sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, before loud voices rang through the hall they were in. Gordon sat up with a jolt, eyes blowing wide and cheeks paling. Forzen immediately grabbed his gun and got to his feet. Soon enough, 4 figures stepped into the room, all loudly chatting and laughing. One of the men looked up and paused, tapping the rest of them. Forzen scowled at the four of them, Gordon shakily standing up behind him.  
“Where have you been?” The soldier frowned, glaring into the group. Tommy stepped forward, clicking the safety on and off his pistol as he smiled down to Forzen. “We-we’re on our way ou-” “You weren’t supposed to tell him!” Bubby interrupted.  
“I think it’s good that Forzen knows! Now we have to kill him for kn- Hello, Gordon!” Coomer laughed and waved to Gordon, who was stood behind Forzen currently. Only Benry had stayed silent from the group. And they were who Gordon wanted to hear especially.  
“What’s your alibi, Benry?” He growled coldly. “whuh-huh?” Benry looked up to Gordon, tilting their head lazily. “whatcha yellin’ about, feetman? gordon meanman. loudm-” Gordon shoved them hard.  
“Shut your fucking mouth! God, you’re so fucking dense! You’re such an ass, you know?! I’ve never met someone so fucking annoying!” He shouted. The three other members of the team stayed silent, a rare occurrence.  
“hey could you stop yelling, please and thank you?” Benry shoved their hands into the pockets of their jeans. Gordon felt a twitch of anger snap inside of him as he grabbed Benry’s collar, throwing them against the wall and pinning them there with one arm. “Just shut the fuck up! Shut up! I don’t want to fucking hear your voice-” “hehehe, gordon gayman, bouta kiss his best buddy.” Benry cut him off again with a smirk. Gordon finally snapped, balling his fist and punching Benry across the cheek.  
“You fucking traitor! You got my fucking arm cut off! I swear to god, I’ll fucking kill you!” He shouted, throwing Benry to the floor before Forzen grabbed his arm. “Leave them. They’re not worth your time.” Gordon glanced between Forzen and Benry, who was chilling on the ground. He shook his head slightly, going to follow Forzen.  
“So what? Are you leaving? Just like that, you fucking traitor?!” Bubby growled. Gordon spun on his heel to meet Bubby’s glare. “Ex-fucking-scuse me?! You left me to fucking die! You let the soldiers cut my arm off! Fuck you all! Go to hell!” Gordon flipped the group off as he retreated back to Forzen, following him as they walked away.

Gordon had taken a while to cool off from the encounter, Forzen could’ve sworn he was physically smoking. He finally untensed after a while, sinking down against the wall.  
“Goddammit..” He mumbled, burying his face in his knees. Forzen looked over to him and frowned slightly, taking a seat next to him. “What’s wrong, mon amie?” He asked gently, questioning whether or not to reach out and rub his back. The scientist shook his head. “I.. shouldn’t have lashed out like that. That was...fucking stupi-”  
“Gordon, stop. You have every right to be pissed off at them. They cut off your arm, how could you not be mad? ...You don’t have to hold yourself together for me, you’re allowed to not be okay.” Forzen quietly assured him. That’s what broke him. Tears immediately welled in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. Forzen nodded quietly before drawing the scientist into a hug, holding him tight against his vest. Within the minute, Gordon immediately started sobbing, hugging him tighter and tighter as he gasped for air. The soldier stayed silent as Gordon sobbed and gasped for air. He shivered against Forzen’s body, to which he gently rubbed his back again. “I know, it hurts to be left alone, but… You’re not alone anymore, Gordon.”


End file.
